


The fall of the Jedi

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben starts innocent, But then he turns into a monster, Evil Snoke, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Mara Jade, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lightsaber Battles, New Jedi Order, Prequel, Set between ep 6 and ep 7, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: In Episode 8, they told you Luke tried to kill his nephew in his sleep. They told you that Kylo is justified for every single atrocity he did. This is only half the truth. But they don't want you to hear the full story.For the truth is far more complicated, and doesn't give the forces of evil any love.





	The fall of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non-Finnrey story of mine. It's set before TFA. However, it's still part of my fanon. It explains why all of this happened. TFA, TLJ, the spin-offs and the Dimensional War. If you disagree with my version, no problem! Tell me yours!
> 
> Oh, and don't expect a sympathetic Ben. Anybody who murders his family in cold blood deserves NO sympathy.
> 
> And now it's edited!

"I had no choice. Luke tried to kill me in my sleep." An excuse for a madman to kill millions. An excuse which seems legitimate for his downfall. However, not the full story is told. If it was, how could somebody feel sympathy for the madman? 

It all started when little Ben was ten years old. He was approached by an extremely deformed being, bald, white and dressed in robes. 

Ben had been talking to his grandfather's helmet. "Luke always told me this helmet was part of your suit. He never explained its use, however. He only told me that you did your worst mistakes while wearing this. But you still managed to make up for them while dying. Tell me, what have you done?" 

That moment was going to change his life. The old man showed up during the monologue. "Greetings, my child. Does anything trouble you?" 

"Why should I answer you?" Ben shouts. 

"I have been watching you for months. You are a very curious person, Ben Solo. You feel a bit neglected. Luke doesn't answer your questions at all and he seems to care more about his own daughter, the little Kira. She has very much potential, but she is still too young." 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ben asks again.

"I am Snoke, the Savior of the Outer Rim. With my descendant, my little Jo, I plan to bring true balance to the Force. I want to show you the truth. The truth the Jedi never told you." the tall figure replies.

Ben is very enthusiastic. "Yes! Finally! I get to learn everything!"

Without thinking about it, he follows Snoke. Snoke introduces him to his granddaughter. "Jo! We finally have a Skywalker by our side!" he says.

"Good. Good. Grandpa, when will we save the Galaxy?" Jo asks.

"You have to wait for a bit longer, Jo. However, soon we will create a new order. I will call us... Knights of Ren."

One week later, Luke and his wife, Mara Jade, are still looking for Ben. "He has vanished. Where is he, Mara?" 

"I have no idea." Mara replies. "Maybe he was abducted." 

Luke lifts his X-Wing from under the water. "I have to find him, NOW. Mara, stay here and watch Kira!"

"But, Luke..." Mara tries to protest.

"Silence. Kira needs some love, too. She is too young! And don't be afraid about me. I curbstomped Darth Vader and resisted the manipulation of Darth Sidious. I can handle any kidnapper, even a Sith. Protect Kira and the Padawans." 

Luke senses Ben's position with the Force. "He is coming back to Ach-To. But he seems to have some more Dark inside him." 

Ben returns and hugs his uncle and aunt. "Luke! Mara! Oh, I missed you two so much! I went to a wonderful man who is planning to create real balance and create a new order!" 

"What's his name?" Mara asks.

"His name is Snoke. He is ugly, but a very nice person!" 

Luke's expression changes. "Snoke? Please, stay away from that man! He pretends to be nice, but he is a real monster!" 

"I don't see anything bad about him. Maybe you are mistaken, Master Luke." 

Two years have passed. Ben was growing up fast. Along with him, his ambitions and obsession with Darth Vader were also growing. A lot faster. 

Luke was looking after his daughter, along with Mara. "Kira, say 'Daddy!'" 

"Daddy!" 

"Good girl. Now say 'Mommy'!" Mara urges. 

"Mommy!" 

What happens next is a group hug. "Tomorrow, you will have your fourth birthday. Aren't you excited?" Mara asks her beautiful daughter. 

"Yay! I love birthdays! Ben's was the most greatest party I saw." 

"It's just 'greatest', my little treasure. And today we have to learn a tense which is just like you." Luke corrects.

"Tense?" Kira asks.

"Yes. A tense is something that lets us know when something happened. This tense's name is Perfect. That's why it reminds Daddy of you." Mara explains. 

Snoke's lessons are vastly different. He was teaching his Knights how to torture little animals and how to use the Force through rage.

Ben was fully aware that this is not the way of the Jedi. But he didn't care anymore. The Jedi were a threat to the Balance of the Force, and so was the New Republic. His father was a former smuggler and his mother a politician, which is an insult to smugglers. At least according to rebellious minds and Imperials. He wasn't thrilled with their jobs. 

He wanted to finish what his grandfather started, because he already had his plans for the galaxy. And, one day after his puny cousin's birthaday, he and his Knights of Ren would strike and kill everyone in their sleep.

The birthday party was brilliant. Luke taught Kira how to use a staff and the Force, by hitting a pinata in the shape of Palpatine blindfolded. Using a staff. After missing three times, Luke instructs her to use the Force. She senses the pinata and strikes home. Everybody claps, except for Ben.

He smiles for a different reason. "Have all the fun you want, worthless Jedi, smugglers and politicians. Your days are numbered. Soon I honor my Grandpa by exterminating all of you and creating my Empire. Soon I will have the freedom you have never given me. I will even be able to murder in cold blood and get away with it." he thinks.

Leia and Han approach their son. "You don't look well, Benny. What's wrong?" Leia asks. 

"Nothing, really. It's just... that I am a bit bored." Ben lies. 

"She is your cousin. Please, try to have some fun. For your own good. Everyone else is having a good time. Why not you?" Han tries to persuade his son.

"Leave me alone, Father. I have plans for tonight, that's all!" 

Leia holds her husband's hand. "Han, do you see anything strange about Ben?" 

"Well, I caught him hanging a family of Porgs and yelled at him before saving the poor animals. He seems to have a friendship with Symon, that guy who murdered Wicket for laughs. Ben seemed to be happy about that. Oh, and once he tried to beat me up because I didn't buy him a Revan toy and bought only the mask. He painted it black for some reason." Han explains. "But Luke can't be such a bad influence." 

"It's that Snoke guy for sure. I swear, I will kill him for what he has done to my son. Our son. Tell me, how did our love end like this?" Leia asks her husband.

"I have no idea. We may bicker all the time, but I believe our love is truly genuine. After all, it survived many external and some internal trials." Han responds.

"Well, you may be a smuggler, rude and trigger happy... but you never murdered an innocent in cold blood. Or tried to enslave other people. Or killed a family member without remorse. If you had done so, I would break up with you immediately, no matter how hot you were. Oh, and you are still pretty hot." Leia comments. 

The two kiss. Ben overhears a bit. "Mom, Dad, do you think I hate you? That's not true. I love you like parents!" 

"Yeah, Ben... we will talk about that later." Han scoffs.

Luke is the only one who senses Ben's true intentions. The young Solo has shielded his mind and successfully blocked Leia's invasion, but not Luke's. The Skywalker doesn't want to murder somebody in their sleep. But the alternative is to be killed in his sleep, along with everyone he loves. 

He has no choice. And he is the only one who can stop the disaster. 

After the party, Luke takes Kira for a ride in his X-Wing. "Your new name is Rey. If I fall dead, you will be the Ray of Hope for the Galaxy." 

"What is 'dead'?" Kira asks. 

"When a person becomes one with the Force. You don't know that I exist from now on. I am sorry for doing this to you... but it's for your own good." 

Luke finds a poor family, who sabotaged Thrawn's supplies before the battle of Jakku. He trusts Rey to them. She can't believe her father leaves her alone for the first time in her life.

"NO!!! COME BACK!" Her yells reach Luke's ears, but he tries not to listen. Kira has to be left. Kira has to live.

Luke goes back to Ach-To. "I left Kira somewhere safe. Don't stay tonight. I want you to leave. NOW." 

Han and Leia look at him simultaneously. "Why?" 

"Because your own son is going to kill all of us while we are sleeping. I have to stop him by myself." 

He persuades everyone to leave the planet. Except Mara Jade. 

"Luke, you are my husband. I am not leaving you." 

"Even when I left our kid in the desert so she can't be hurt?" Luke protests.

"You are very cruel sometimes. I should slap you in the face for this. But you are a parent, and parents make sometimes insane decisions for the good of their children. That's why I forgive you. But you won't leave me alone. If you are going to face Snoke, I shall help you. We fight him together." 

"Stay out of this. I don't want to lose you! Let me die!" Luke demands.

"No. If we are going to die, we shall die together! We are a couple, and equals! Please, Luke, let me help you!"

Luke kisses her in the lips. "Whatever you do, Mara, don't die. I need you." 

Darkness falls. Ben is sleeping. Dreaming of his new Empire, when he will manipulate so-called tough girls while everybody considers that romantic. Or pretending to be asleep, while planning the right moment to murder Luke and everybody loyal to him. 

Vader's son knows. He can stop it. He draws his green lightsaber. He ignites it. For a moment, he wants to end the attack before it starts. But he can't bring himself to do that. He is ready to turn his saber off...

But Ben, realizing he lost the advantage and seeing the light of the blade, uses his own blue lightsaber to parry the green one. He couldn't believe Luke would think to butcher him in cold blood. Even if he knew. "Am I that disposable?" Ben yells, before bringing the ceiling down. 

"You killed Ben Solo. But now, old man, you face the wrath of Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren!" He calls for help and many Knights and Praetorians show up. Jedi and Mara rush to help Luke.

What happens next is complete chaos. Some Padawans turn on Luke Skywalker and murder the rest. However, not all traitors live to tell the tale. The Padawans kill three traitors in self-defence. 

Ben and Symon lead the assault, along with Jo. "Slick, from the right! Take out Mara!" Ben commands.

"Yes, Master Ben!" Symon answers.

"It's Master Kylo now. You are Slick and Jo is Kreia. We will never use our old names again." Kylo explains.

Kreia and Slick oblige, even though the former isn't nearly as willing as the latter to obey Kylo.

Masters Luke and Mara are too tough to beat. Mara is surrounded by Praetorians who attack as a team, some distracting, some doing cheap shots and some attacking from the sides. Mara still beats all of them without a scratch, using her orange lightsaber to parry their strikes and retaliate with powerful slashes. 

She almost seems to dance while fighting, except when she does a successful riposte. Soon she stands on a pile of Praetorian corpses. Then Slick comes and charges at her, but he is easily disarmed and Mara spanks him. "Go to your mom, bad boy!" 

"But I poisoned her to death!" Slick replies. 

"I don't care! Go find her!" After a second spank, Mara throws Slick at a rock. 

Kreia sets the Temple on fire, along with Kylo. 

However, the two run away when Luke approaches. 

Then the real threat comes as reinforcements. Snoke himself. Two Padawans who try to stop him are murdered instantly. Mara gets furious and charges at the old man, easily blocking his lightning.

Snoke has a red lightsaber with a black hilt, which has two blades in the same direction, with a small gap to trap an enemy saber inside. He may look old and frail, but he has all the strength and the agility of a Sith Master. 

Mara Jade is no slouch either, and lasts at least five rounds against him. In the sixth round, she parries a light attack, sees a small opening and lands a jab in Snoke's left arm. 

Then they Force Push each other. Snoke gets up first and strikes Mara with Force Lightning, but the Jedi manages to redirect the thunder away. She and Luke have learned that together. 

While Mara is getting up, Snoke rips a column apart and tosses it at her, but she cuts it in half with her saber and performs a jump attack. 

Her lightsaber gets caught between the blades of the saber and Snoke easily tosses it away. Then he stabs her in the heart twice. The second time, he keeps his saber longer there.

Luke watches in horror. And Snoke's smug grin at him doesn't help.

Luke is even more enraged than while fighting Vader for the last time. He pulls all the stops and uses all of his powers. Snoke can bridge minds together, make his lightning spherical and lift Walkers with ease.

But he is still no match for an angered Luke. Luke uses Projection to create two clones of himself, who are zapped by lightning. Then he pushes Snoke into the fire his own Knights created, deforming him even more. Snoke roars as he calls a Star Destroyer for help, but Luke uses the Force to bring the entire ship down. 

However, he is distracted doing so and Snoke hits him with a ball of lightning, which can't be redirected. He approaches with his lightsaber to finish Luke off. "You and your order are a threat to the balance. You will never be as strong as Anakin." 

"I won't be as strong as my father. I am stronger!" Luke blocks the heavy attack and pushes Snoke back, before breaking his lightsaber and slashing his cheek with his own. The massive scar made by the attack is permanent. Luke finally knocks him down with an uppercut.

Then he raises his lightsaber, ready to finish Snoke off. 

But he gets stabbed in the back by the boy who would become the biggest backstabber in the Galaxy. His own nephew. He feels pain. Very much pain. He hasn't got only one heavy blow. He has got two.

"Great job, my apprentice" Snoke congratulates Kylo. "Now, let's turn the place into dust!" 

Kylo does so without hesitation. Luke is now weakened and helpless to react. He almost committed murder, lost his wife and had to abandon his daughter. And he would be that close to stop that if he had given in the Dark. 

In the end, he did defeat Snoke, but his nephew betrayed him for good. In an entire night, his life was ruined. If he wasn't Luke Skywalker, he would commit suicide. 

But he still left a map. When somebody would find him, he would test his patience. But he didn't want to train a Jedi. He blamed himself for every single death of a Jedi that day. 

He couldn't lead another generation to their demise. He couldn't stand losing another loved one.

And so, the legendary hero exiled himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback! I really appreciate that! 
> 
> Also, do you think I did a good job portraying Luke as the good guy? Because the "Luke almost murdered Kylo in his sleep because of a vision" was made to portray Kylo as being in the right.


End file.
